All We Ever Needed
by feedtheworld07
Summary: She then left, leaving him standing there watching as she took her final steps away from him. Still that glow, he always saw, was still surrounding her.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING: KND, THIS SONG, OR ANYTHING I MADE A REFERENCE TO. **

"Hoagie," She said as she looked down at her sneakers, "It's over."

"Why?" His eyes were filling with tears, but he manged to bring them down.

"Just don't make it harder than it is."

She then left, leaving him standing there watching as she took her final steps away from him. Still that glow, he always saw, was still surrounding her.

_Tonight is a story of love  
Two broken hearts set by one  
And all he wants is a sign  
Of how she's making her mind  
_

To the school, Hoagie and Fanny's relationship was a weird little cliché. Boy Meets Girl. Girl is beautiful. Boy's a dork. She falls hard. He falls hard.

They both land on concrete.

Not into the garden of flowers that everyone thought they would; no happily ever after that was predicted.

Hoagie was going through his locker, getting his stuff for his next class. His friend Wally talking about something that happened the period before.

Hoagie turned to look at his friend, behind him was Fanny. Walking with a group of her friends. They locked eyes.

He smiled slightly.

She turned her head.

He sighed.

Wally looked behind him and saw her, "Dude. I know it hurts, but-"

_All we ever wanted was_

Hoagie slammed his locker interrupting his friend, "Lets get to class."

Wally sighed and nodded, "Whatever you want."

_Love and love and happy afternoons  
Watching TV from your room  
While you're laying in my arms  
And I know it's not fair to me  
To see this love walk right by me  
Say, will we ever meet the right way _

Hoagie tried to focus on the teacher and what she was saying. He tried so hard, but their teacher had red hair....just like hers. It was also curly...like hers. So he focused on the red hair and it then shifted to Fanny.

Every Saturday morning, he would come to her house and wake her up. And no matter how much she said she hated it, Hoagie knew she secretly liked it. By the way she would smile when she woke up and saw his face. It was for a brief moment, but it meant the world to him.

He would hop into the bed, next to her, and they would watch her little TV that was in her room.

And when they were way into the program, she would snuggle into his arms and he'd grab a hold of her hands.

Hoagie squeezed his eyes tightly. Trying to erase the memory. It just got worse.

He raised his hand for a pass to the bathroom. When he was walking there, he bumped into someone.

It was her.

They stood there for what seemed like hours.

He mumbled an apology. She nodded, mumbled one too, and walked passed him. He turned around and saw her walk away from him for the second time.

He squeezed his eyes and shook his head. He mumbled things like, "Be strong, Gilligan." or "She's just a girl." Then they reached a different side of emotions, "It's not fair." "What went wrong?" and "When will things go back to normal? And when can we be friends?" "_Can_ we be friends?"

Luckily no one saw. Though I'm pretty sure they would've understood. I mean, they dated for two years. She made him "A Book of Twelve" full of everything they did together. And why she loved him. It was amazing.

She was amazing.

And now.....it's over. __

Again, again

Tonight I will sit next to you  
To see if you act like we're through  
To make you laugh is all I want  
I'll hold you while tears fill our eyes  


He went to their place, hoping she would be there.

It was simple little auditorium, where they saw live shows. Bands, plays, musicals, etc.

There were only a few seats open. He looked around and saw her. Next to her, an empty seat. He decided to take that one.

She stiffened at his presence and she looked around. She then noticed that the seat next to her was the best. She sighed.

As the show began. Hoagie snorted, forgetting what happened between them for just that one moment, he leaned into her and whispered, "This sucks worse then Nigel's singing."

She laughed. Just for second forgetting what happened.

They stopped and she glared at him and got up for her chair and walked out.

He followed her, "Fanny!"

"HOAGIE!" She exclaimed in the parking lot, "What the hell? I broke up with you! You can't do that to me?!"

"Do that _to you?!_" He yelled back, "You broke _my_ heart, REMEMBER? I told _you_ something that made _you_ laugh! What did _I_ do to _you!?_"

"You're making this feel like a bad decision."

"Well maybe it was!" He continued to yell, "But you can fix it! Just...PLEASE?! Do you realize that when you made this decision, it would hurt? Did you think of me once?!"

She began to cry. Not just cry but sob.

Hoagie wrapped his arms around her like it was a reflex. Instinct to comfort her.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Fan. I didn't mean it. I-I-I'm just confused, OK?"

She pushed him away, "Just leave me alone, alright?!"

She didn't just walk away from him that time. She ran.

Hoagie was able to let one tear fall, but no one held him.

_  
Love and love and happy afternoons  
Watching TV from your room  
While you're laying in my arms  
And I know it's not fair to me  
To see this love walk right by me  
Say, will we ever meet the right way_

Days went to weeks and weeks went to months. Nothing got better.

Hoagie kept falling apart.

Fanny kept trying to pull herself together.

But the memories kept coming back.

To see her wake up. To wake up to him.

To have her in his arms. To be in his arms.

To watch shows he hated with her. To watch shows she loved with him

And now, she can't look at him without her heart breaking. And he can't look away from her with hope that it isn't over yet.

'It's just not fair,' he thought, 'we shouldn't just be passing each other in the hall. We should be walking with each other. We shouldn't be grasping are books tightly to our chest because we are too nervous when we lock eyes. We should hold hands when we lock eyes because we want to. It's _not_ fair. At least to me it isnt'

All he wanted was them to be them; a couple of young punks in love. And for nothing else to matter. Like it did before.

_  
Love and love and happy afternoons  
Watching TV from your room  
While you're laying in my arms  
And I know it's not fair to me  
To see this love walk right by me  
Say, will we ever meet the right way_

That's all he ever needed.


End file.
